


I Know You, Draco Malfoy

by jamesilver



Series: Drarry Ficlet Requests [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Secret Relationship, ficlet request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesilver/pseuds/jamesilver
Summary: REQUEST: For a prompt I was thinking if you could do a Drarry Secret Relationship Sixth Year Au? I was feeling for some angst hehe Thank you! Happy endings aren't disliked tho!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Ficlet Requests [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742842
Comments: 14
Kudos: 324





	I Know You, Draco Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of a series of fics that I have done as requests. Check out the series for more! This fic was requested by anonymous on tumblr.

Harry spelled the door to the prefect's bathroom shut behind him and then wasted no time in crossing the room to hold his boyfriend. "It's okay," he soothed. 

Draco shook against him, crying. 

They hadn't been able to see each other all summer and ever since they got back for sixth year, they hadn't been able to find a time to meet in private. It was the third week back and this was the first time that they had found to be alone. 

"Draco, really, everything is going to be fine," Harry said into his hair, not believing his own words. They were in the middle of a war and he knew that Draco had spent his entire summer at Death Eater Headquarters having to deal with Merlin only knows what. It had broken his heart not being able to send him letters all summer as he had done the summer previous. And even doubly to know that Draco was likely going through the unspeakable. 

His boyfriend didn't answer, just let himself be held as he cried and cried. 

Eventually, the two sank to the floor, Harry holding him close to his chest, rocking slowly and shushing him. 

"I wish I could fix it all," Harry said. "I wish I could make this all go away for you. I wish I could fix everything. I wish the war was already over. I wish none of this had ever happened in the first place, but Draco I promise you that I will do anything and everything absolutely possible to make this better, to fix this, to end the war." 

But Draco only cried harder and now he pushed Harry away from him. 

Harry grabbed his wrist as Draco scoot backwards across the floor. 

"Draco, what—“

Draco just shook his head. "No. We can't." 

"Can't what?" 

Frantically shaking his head now, Draco tried to pull his wrist from Harry's grip but he wasn't trying very hard, almost like he wanted Harry to keep holding on despite everything. 

"We can't do this. We can't be together." 

In shock, Harry's fingers loosened and Draco slipped from him. 

"What?" 

With shaking fingers, Draco wrapped his arms around his chest, looking more afraid than Harry had ever seen him. 

Continuing on, Harry moved after him. "Draco, whatever is going on, it's okay. We can fix it. Everything is going to be fine and—“

"It won't be fine, Harry," Draco whispered, staring at the floor. "Nothing is going to be fine. The Dark Lord is going to win. There's nothing you can do. The only thing that can be done is trying to get on his good side now so when he wins the war, maybe he won't kill me once I stop being useful to him." 

Oh, that just wouldn't do. Harry didn't know what had happened this summer, but he did know one thing: Voldemort was not going to win. Not if he could help it. 

"No," Harry said. "I'm going to kill him. I will. And everything will be okay." 

Draco just shook his head, still staring at that spot on the floor. "No, Harry, you don't understand." 

"Dumbledore—“

"Will be dead soon. Everyone else will follow. Including you. It's only a matter of time. I'll follow short after as well. It'll all be over soon. Soon, we'll all be dead and we won't have to worry about any of this." 

Harry's skin felt cold and he didn't want to think about what any of this meant. Clearly something—or many things—had happened this summer to freak Draco out this much. But Harry wasn't going to let that happen, any of it. 

"Draco, the Order—“

Suddenly, Draco jumped to action. He flinched when Harry said the word, his eyes finally moving and catching Harry's. He was frantic, panicked. "Don't. Don't tell me anything. They can—they can—Harry, they've been in my mind. There are no secrets. I can't hide anything." Now, tears gathered in his eyes. " _ Anything _ , Harry." 

"I'm going to fix—“

"You can't fix it, Harry!" Draco yelled, practically screamed, almost. "It's already happened. You don't know the power he has, the influence he has. Open your eyes, Harry, the Ministry won't even acknowledge he is back."

"But Dumbledore—“

"Dumbledore is going to die, Harry!" 

"Who would do that?" 

Draco went still, the only thing moving the tears rolling down his cheeks. Harry had never seen him so scared. 

Harry came closer to Draco, reaching out a hand to touch him, but Draco flinched away. 

"Everything is going to—“

"Don't you dare say everything is going to be okay," Draco whispered. 

"We'll find a way to fix this."

"If I don't kill Dumbledore, he's going to torture and kill my parents in front of me and then torture and kill me." 

Harry couldn't stand it anymore; he crossed the growing space between them and wrapped Draco in another hug, feeling him melt against him. 

"No. I won't let that happen. I promise." 

"You can't promise that," Draco whispered against his chest. 

"I've done a lot I've been told I can't do." He moved back, hands coming to cup Draco's face. "We're going to fix this. We're not going to let that happen, Draco. We're going to get you and your family safe. I'm not letting you go. I love you. I love you so much, Draco. I promise that we can fix this."

"Harry, there's....It's not just..."

"What?" 

Pulling back from him as if it were physically painful, Draco moved until he was arm's length from Harry and then stared at the floor as he pulled up his left sleeve. 

He looked up when he felt Harry's warm hand closing around his Dark Mark and found nothing but love in Harry's eyes. 

"It doesn't matter, Draco." Hand remaining on his Dark Mark, his other fingers came lightly under his chin. "You're not evil. You're a good person."

"I don't even know who I am anymore, Harry." 

Harry smiled. "Well, I do. I know you, Draco Malfoy. And I know how good you are. And I know you want to fix this. And you are deserving of love and I love you." 

A beat passed and then Draco launched himself into Harry's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Please feel free to leave a comment and/ or message me on [ tumblr ](https://www.shelvesuponshelves.tumblr.com)
> 
> I am also currently taking ficlet requests (like this one) on [ tumblr ](https://www.shelvesuponshelves.tumblr.com)


End file.
